Cicatrice
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Leur vie n'est que cicatrices. Mais les cicatrices sont la preuve qu'on est toujours vivants, non ? Et qui est capable de vivre sans aimer ? Même Mello ne le peut pas. Matt&Mello& de l'amour :3


_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous :D**_

_**Aujourd'hui je vous présente, non sans fierté, Cicatrice ! :3**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe huhu...**_

_**Un peu de M&amp;M's, ça fait toujours du bien non ? :B**_

* * *

Il marche devant. Il semble proche et pourtant il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Et moi je cours plus vite que le vent, le bras tendu dans sa direction. J'veux le rattraper. J'accélère, encore. Encore. Puis alors que j'pense que tout est perdu, au moment où j'me résigne à abandonner, Mello s'arrête. Il s'arrête et doucement, tout doucement, il se tourne vers moi. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltent alors que son si beau profil se dévoile. Un mince sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres. Son œil si bleu, dans lequel je me noie, indubitablement, brille de cette lueur si particulière. Je me jette sur lui, heureux comme jamais, je m'apprête à le prendre dans mes bras, alors il me fait complètement face. Et un haut-le-cœur me saisit. Son autre profil n'est plus qu'un amoncellement hasardeux de morceaux de chair sanguinolente. Du sang s'écoule encore des plaies béantes qui creusent ses joues. Le deuxième œil est révulsé, terne, comme inhabité. Mello s'effondre lentement dans les bras de Matt, abasourdi. Il met quelques secondes à comprendre. Un cri déchire le silence.

* * *

Matt ouvre les yeux. Brusquement. Le cri résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Il se rend alors compte que le hurlement qui le transperce provient de la chambre d'à côté. Mello. Il se lève en trombe, ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt, il se précipite dans le couloir, se rue sur la porte de gauche, mais juste avant de l'ouvrir, Matt doute. Il ne peut plus tenir la cadence. Il ne peut plus supporter ça, chaque jour. Putain il se donne envie de vomir. Il respire profondément puis pénètre dans la pièce. Comme chaque fois, son cœur se serre en voyant la frêle silhouette recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Il s'en approche, les mains moites et s'assied au coin du lit.

« Mello ? »

Un souffle rauque. Une respiration haletante.

« - Dégage Matt. J'vais bien, ça va. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'suis pas infirme, tu m'entends ?

\- Chut… Je sais, Mello, je sais. »

Ca fait mal de genre de mots. Alors Matt tangue, hésite, mais il finit par craquer. Il se penche et serre Mello dans ses bras. Au début, ce dernier le rejette, essaye de s'échapper de cette étreinte si étonnamment forte.

« Mais putain, tu crois faire quoi là, connard ? »

Sa résistance faiblit. Ses bras s'accrochent d'eux-mêmes aux épaules du roux, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, comme on s'accroche à la vie. Il tremble Mello.

« - Des douleurs fantôme ? demande doucement Matt.

\- Ouais.

\- T'sais, j'suis désolé. J'aurais du arriver plus tôt. C'est d'ma faute, j'aurais pas du te laisser tout seul. Putain.

\- Ta gueule Jeevas. C'est moi qui ai tout fait sauté. T'as rien à t'reprocher. Et puis… Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand même…

\- Je … C'est rien, j'veux dire…

\- Merci Mail. »

Le rouquin n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il l'a appelé par son prénom ! Il est tellement étonné qu'il met quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que des perles salées tombent à intervalles réguliers dans le creux de son épaule.

« - Mel… Tu… Tu pleures ?

\- Non … »

Sa voix a tremblé, déchirant le cœur de Matt en autant de bouts de papier qui se consument doucement sous la chaleur de leur peau. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Mello abaisser ses défenses de cette manière. Il ressemble tellement à quelqu'un de banal en cet instant. Au fond, ils ne sont que des gosses ayant grandi trop vite, jetés dans ce monde si cruel et immoral. Ils n'ont pas eu d'adolescence, pas eu de moments de bonheur naïf.

Une colère sourde gronde dans la poitrine de Matt. Il veut faire se tarir le flot de larmes qui creusent les joues de Mello. Il ne réfléchit plus, l'esprit trop embrumé par la confusion, le doute et la tristesse. Il s'éloigne un peu du blond qui pousse un gémissement plaintif, il relève son menton du bout des doigts et plante ses yeux verts dans l'océan qui lui fait face.

« M-Matt ? »

Mello renifle et se remet à pleurer, cachant son visage de son bras, que le roux repousse presque avec violence. Alors il plaque ses mains des deux côtés du visage angélique et abat ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ça marche. Mello arrête de pleurer. Il arrête même de respirer. Il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps Matt, il regrette juste un peu que Mihael ne lui rende pas son baiser. Il s'éloigne au bout d'un moment, la respiration saccadée, et regarde Mello. Ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel sont encore brillants de larmes, mais au moins elles ne tâchent plus son visage. Il est un peu rouge, Mello. De la gêne ou de la colère ? Il va vite le savoir puisque le blond ouvre la bouche. Matt ferme les yeux, il attend le coup qui ne manquera pas d'arriver. Et c'est bien un coup qu'il reçoit. Mais pas de ceux qui blessent. Plutôt de ceux qui raniment. Car Mello vient de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres goûtant à nouveau aux autres. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu lui manquer après à peine quelques secondes, mais putain c'est comme un rêve. Il manque s'évanouir quand il sent la langue du blond rencontrer la sienne avec une délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Franchement, pour lui, le contact ne dure que trop peu de temps et pourtant Mello s'éloigne, à bout de souffle. Maintenant qu'il y pense, lui aussi a du mal à respirer, mais il se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt l'euphorie qui en est la cause. De toutes façons, maintenant c'est sûr, son souffle se trouve entre les lèvres de Mello, son oxygène est son essence, sa présence dépend de sa présence. Tout est confus, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est qui ? Peu importe. Ils sont un.

Matt lève doucement sa main, la passe dans les mèches brûlées mais toujours aussi douces. Même avec cette horreur en travers du visage, Mello est toujours aussi magnifique. L'amour rend aveugle, pas vrai ? Ou plutôt, du moins c'est ce que pense le roux, il ouvre les yeux.

« Putain, Mel', t'es vraiment trop canon ! »

Bon ok, ça éclate un peu leur bulle de tendresse mais sur le coup, il n'a pas trouvé de formule plus délicate. Et puis, le sourire qu'affiche alors Mihael lui fait penser à l'orgueil que le blond avait avant l'accident. Ca lui fait plaisir.

« La ferme Mattie. »

Et là… Et là « Mattie » entend le plus beau son qui existe sur Terre, comme de l'eau qui coule sur du cristal. Le rire de Mello. Le rire d'un ange. Ca lui redonne envie de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais Mello ne lui en laisse pas le temps puisqu'il pose son index sur les lèvres du roux avec un regard brillant. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas se remettre à pleurer. », se dit Matt.

« Mail. »

Raté cardiaque.

« Ecoute bien, Mail. »

Oh oui… Matt écoute. Il écoute même attentivement, complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement des lèvres si bien dessinées.

« J'te le dirai qu'une fois Mail. Kira devra mourir si tu veux l'entendre à nouveau. »

« Très bon moyen de se garantir ma fidélité, pense Matt. Bien qu'inutile… » Mais il secoue tout de même la tête de haut en bas. Comme un gamin à qui on a promis une surprise et qui n'écoute qu'à moitié les recommandations qu'on lui donne. Ca fait sourire Mello.

« Tu es prêt Mail ? Garde-les bien dans ta mémoire, ces mots. Ils sont précieux. »

Bon… Il va le dire oui ou non ? Matt en a marre maintenant. Il se sent redevenir le petit garçon de la Wammy's House, turbulent, impatient, dépendant. Déjà à cet âge-là, dépendant des clopes. Déjà dépendant de Mello. Il va ouvrir sa bouche pour lui dire de faire cesser ce foutu suspense, pour lui dire de lâcher le morceau. Enfin. Mais il n'en a pas le temps. Mello parle avant lui.

« Je t'aime, Mail Jeevas. »

Le silence qui s'en suit est assourdissant. Ca bourdonne dans les oreilles de Matt. Et ces trois mots qui passent en boucle dans sa tête. Son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, qui hurle qu'il veut sortir et se transformer en une centaine de papillons multicolores.

« Tu… T-Tu… Quoi ? »

Mello éclate de rire.

« Je te l'ai dit Matt. Juste une fois. »

Mais Mail s'en fout. Il est tellement heureux qu'il a tout oublié. L'orphelinat, la Mafia, la drogue, la cigarette, Kira, les explosions. Tout. Il n'y a plus que Mello. Comme lors de leur première rencontre.

« - Allez, reprends-toi Matt, c'est pas grand cho…

\- Moi aussi, Mihael Kheel. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Alors, pour tous les deux, c'est la plus belle des sensations. Celle d'une cicatrice qui se referme, réduite en un instant à l'état d'une fine croix en travers de leur poitrine.

Toute leur vie n'est que cicatrices, violence et armes ensanglantées. Mais, la preuve, les cicatrices se referment toujours. La violence se mû en amour. Et le sang continue à couler dans leurs veines à un rythme effréné.

Parce qu'au fond, toutes ces cicatrices les rendent plus vivants que n'importe quelle inspiration. Et puis, sans elles, Matt et Mello seraient-ils toujours Mail et Mihael ?

* * *

_**Nous revoilà !**_

_**Alors ça vous a plu ? ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et puis surtout, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir lu !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
